nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shifter
Will I always chuckle when I read the description It is the inner strength of that soul that enables them to take on any shape and remain themselves within. Then see reflex and fortitude for their saves instead of will. DaBear 13:09, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Damage reduction Shifter DR + DD DR, DR and Shapes in general. Dragon DR with CEP 1.52 does not work. They dropped the ball back in 1.50 when Bioware fixed the hide DR. Epic DR and DD DR carry over and are applied to the hide, thus and thus stacking. Stacking of +x/y type DR (eg +5/10) follows normal rules. % items and % DR shapes (eg Risen Lord) also merge AS PER NORMAL. -- 1 April 2006 Rakshasa and Mord's What does it mean if the Rakshasa form is affected by Mord's? Does that mean you lose the shape and have to reshift or is spell resistance just lowered? Harleyquin 17:53, 5 June 2006 (PDT) *IIRC, shapeshifting feats (as opposed to spells) cannot be dispelled. So Mordy's would not affect your shape, but it would lower your SR. Also, it would dispel your buffs if it beats the DC check vs your buff-casting class level (Druid or 3rd class). Can someone else confirm? -Zenobia 10:27, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Broken link The external link at the bottom of the page does not work. I'd remove it but think it would be better if someone could figure out how to make it work. -Zenobia 10:27, 6 July 2006 (PDT) *i found a copy of zelle's shifter guide here: http://nwnecbguild.44.forumer.com/zelle-s-shifter-guide-version-v-revisited-t2209096.html Mysticjester (talk) 23:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Only Melee Weapons You might want to mention that only a melee weapon equiped in the main hand will merge properties. Ranged weapons do not merge. -- 10 October 2006 * Odd that this slipped by for 6 years, but it is significant enough to be documented, especially for those who interpret the noun "weapon" to include such items as darts, slings, shurikens, xbows, etc. Under Item Merge section, I recommend changing the first statement to read something like "Weapon is the main hand slot, where the item equipped must be a melee weapon." Either there or tucked into the 6th note where the dynamic of property merge is discussed. Else, personal testing is needed to confirm this fact rather than to consult the wiki.--Iconclast 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Temporary hit points & item properties Someone (anonymously) removed the notes about temporary hit points stacking when loading a saved game and about temporary item properties becoming permanent. Have these been fixed? --The Krit 14:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Caster requirement The spell caster requirement is wrong. It's actually 3 levels in -any- caster class. I just figured you guys should know this. So if you say... Used a subrace to give wildshape feat to any character then they would be able to take shifter if they have 3 levels of bard, ranger, druid, cleric, paladin, sorcerer, or wizard. 18:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Highv Priest :The only time you need to strike out a description is when the in-game description differs from the expected. In this case, the description error (which was as old as the shifter article) was likely inputted because the in-game description then, or a PnP source stated the third spell level. I have reviewed the manual and the in-game description and both state "spell casting: level 3 or higher". Thus I removed the old content and used the in-game description, which matches your statement. WhiZard 04:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes I noticed that because my players commonly use nwnwiki as a resource and they kept saying my new shapeless subrace wouldn't work because it required 3 caster levels. So I didn't want them coming here and reading something wrong and then complaining how something is worthless :P 05:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Highv Priest ::: Tell your players that many things are possible with customizations, and that NWNWiki cannot possibly cover everything that can be done. In other words, if you wanted the shifter class in your module to require 3 levels of druid or 3 levels of fighter, you could do that. At its core, NWN is flexible, so once you throw custom content into the mix, NWNWiki can lose a lot of applicability. --The Krit 20:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) polymorph Does shifting into new form also change shifter's race? For example, if an Elf shifter changes to a Stone Golem , will it retain its class features, like Keen Senses? -- 13:31, 9 July 2012 *Race is changed with polymorph so in Stone Golem shape you will be treated like Construct. Racial-feats however persist the polymorph so you keep all elf racial abiities. Likewise, a human does not acquire elf racial feats when polymorphing to drow, but that only applies for feats. Racial properties like immunity to critical hits are maintained by itemproperty on skin and thus are granted. 14:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *In other words, polymorph will not remove any feats you taken except bonus feats from items (if the shape doesn't merge the item with bonus feats). The shape itself can grant you some bonus feats and also ability penalty (drow -2con). The abilties that shape provides are listed in this wiki. Racial type is changed so you will be treated in undead shape like any undead and healing spells will hurt you etc. 14:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, polymorphing changes race. No, polymorphing does not remove feats. --The Krit (talk) 19:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Previous versions From the source scripts in NWN, SoU and HotU and comments in actual scripts, it seems that the idea of item merging came from NWN community member, mr_bumpkin. Bioware added this in HotU, before that druid wild shapes merged nothing. Not sure how it works for game withou HotU (or even both expansions but upgraded to the 1.69, I guess it merges item as normal - yet untested. I don't think this is significant, but since some articles have the "previous versios notes" might be good idea to add this here as well. NWNHistorian 11:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Links to creature blueprints furnished in class article? What is the reason for providing links to the non-shifter versions of creatures listed under the "Forms becoming available" column of the article? Apparently, it has caused some confusion for a few players trying to decide how to build their shifter based on the stats provided within those non-related articles. I suggest removing all the links in that column (well, most creature IDs shown have no blueprints anyway) and forcing readers to use the feat links to arrive at the pertinent article. In the decision to weigh the innate value of FYI information comparing the standard blueprint vs. applicable shifter form stats that can used in-game, inappropriate navigation would best avoided. I'll leave it to someone who agrees to make the change. --Iconclast (talk) 22:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * Probably someone thought it was a good idea at the time and/or the feat articles did not have any creature stats at the time the links were added to the table. --The Krit (talk) 16:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ability override column ? If no one has an objection, I'd like to add ability override info the shape summary tables. I find myself comparing that info quite often. I was thinking something like the following for that section: When in another form, some of the benefits of the shifter's weapons, armor and other items may still apply, merging with the new form. In addition, some of the shifter's abilities are overridden by those of the new form. The tables below list the shifter shapes, which abilities are overridden, which item properties merge, and which feat provides the shape. - MrZork (talk) 23:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) * Looks good, but I would recommend the polymorph article instead (with the addition of wild shape, elemental shape, polymorph self, tenser, and shapechange). Thinking of which, duration may be another column of interest (with the entry of "rounds", "hours", "permanent"). If I remember correctly, spells are all in rounds, druid feats (including dragon shape) are in hours, and shifter only forms are permanent. WhiZard (talk) 03:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ** Having a more comprehensive table may be the way to go, especially seeing as all shifters will also have wildshape and any with sufficient druid levels will have access every other shape aside from Tenser's Transformation. And, such a table would probably be better placed in the polymorph article. Duration would be useful, though I believe TT is the only rounds/level spell. The others are turns/level. - MrZork (talk) 00:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) * Is it often that you want to compare the abilities for, say, wyrmling and mind flayer? --The Krit (talk) 19:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ** About as often as I want to compare the item merge characteristics of a wyrmling and a mind-flayer. But, the value of the chart isn't only in being able to compare the features of one shape against another. When thinking about build possibilities for a character, it can be useful to have information on all of the shapes in one place. For instance, if I am thinking of a rogue shifter, I will find it useful to know how many of the forms override dexterity. Or maybe I am considering taking the epic damage reduction line of feats and I want to know for which forms meeting the feats' constitution requirement will benefit the shifted character. - MrZork (talk) 20:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Item stacking There are two separate items equipped in the merged forms of shapes that have an equipped (non-creature) weapon: The creature skin and the weapon. For forms with a weapon, item properties from a merged weapon will stack with item properties from the remaining gear. I will update the note and add an example. - MrZork (talk) 01:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Damage immunity I just tested water elemental form to choose the best item to merge and found that damage immunity stacks in that form. More specifically, given armor, helm and shield, each with 25%, 5%, and 25% immunity to magical damage respectively, the damage taken from severing while using a drown attack decreased with each additional item worn. Test involved resting to make sure there were no buffs between each attempt and feedback was consistent over multiple tests. Not sure if this will apply universally, yet. Unsubscribed from email feedback (talk) 20:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) *Any item property whose effects would stack when added to a single item multiple times will stack when shifted. This applies to damage immunity and some other properties (regeneration is another example). - MrZork (talk) 23:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC)